A Soul for a Dead Soul's Return
by ArabianHorseRider
Summary: Silen & Charlie's souls exchanged their tickets out of Hades!
1. Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or anything else created by the author!

Chapter 1 (Silena's Pov)

Forever:

I never knew how I would die. I just knew I would die a hero. However times have changed everyone everyday looks at me like I am a terrible person. All I do is want to lie asleep and dream of Charlie. I know if I die it wouldn't be that hard. I have contemplated taking a sword to my head just to see Charlie again even though I would go to Apostle Fields. It left me with one other option; to stay alive to the final battle. If I stayed alive maybe I could out due the wrongs in my life with the goods.

---- I die

I headed down in a line to the dead's council. The ghost Minos studies me up in down murmured about love, betrayed, and his daughter. Minos took a long pause then yelled Elysium. I smiled than walked on. I took a left at the end of the hall. The city looked like Olympus except in gold. I saw an armory and people working there.

Charlie would be there for sure. I pulled open the doors. People whispered others wondered why an Aphrodite girl would be in here. Tears drenched down my eyes as I saw no one I loved. I asked a person if they had met Charlie yet the person then just pointed me to a small house. I nodded and thank him.

I walked on the golden pathway up. I was almost to the top when he ran out. Charlie picked me up and swung me around in a hug. I cried even harder. He asked, "Why did you make a deal with Luke? Why?"

"He said, he said he was going to kill you unless I spied. I am sorry. It's just I love you, and couldn't watch you die even though I did. I got furious with him, yet even after you were gone he threatened me. Told me everyone I knew would die if I kept it up. Percy figured it out though, so I admitted it. I sorry,"

"Hey it is okay. It's okay. Silena I still love you too. Let's get in before it starts to rain,"

"Elysium rains"

"Yes baby it does only when it feels someone's sorrows."

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I would have done the same for you"

"I know"

"Ya" He said picking me off my feet carrying me like a princess into the small house. Once inside I saw pictures of us in our friends. Pictures I never knew I had. The memories that came and went I knew so well yet seemed like an eternity ago. Eternity with Charlie was all I could ask for. I sat on a coach and Charlie did to. He put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up in a bed. Charlie was lying right next to me except he was outside the covers. I motioned for him to come under and he did. We both went back to sleep.

The next day he walked me out to a garden. He led me down a path to stables. The horses weren't Pegasus but they were still lovable. I tacked up a horse since we would double. I hoped on and pulled Charlie up. He guided me to a quite little forest; a dedication to Pan the Lost god. Charlie told me to get off the horse, as he did as he told me too. He got down on one knee and asked "Silena I love you and I think you love me to. I just wanted to know if you wanted to be mine and mine only for forever. Will you marry me?"


	2. Unexpectaded Souls

Thanks for the reviews! 3

---Charlie's Pov---

Chapter 2: Unexpected Souls

"Yes!" She said with tears down her eyes. She hugged me and we sat together for a while. Silena kept glancing at her new ring. She laid her head on my chest as we waited for the sun to set. It was perfect as anything could be. I asked her, "Any day in mind as to when we should get married?"

"Ya the day we met. October 13, 2010!"

"Sounds perfect."

"It will be as long as you are with me,"

"Same here!"

We watched the sun set. The meadows were peaceful, heavenly. I was with my dream girl looking out into a peaceful river surrounded by forest and meadows; what could be better? I know I shouldn't think like that, yet nothing could be as good as this. Just then the water stared to bubble. I never knew heaven had IRS messages down here. Silena turned to me thinking the same. We got up and answered it together. "Hey guys I'm goanna get you two out of Hades like now against your will if ya don't wanna come back. At least you know when you really do die you'll be back here… The Fates need ya. I see you two are also still together that's just nice." Clarisse said.

"Oh hey Clarisse, um what do you mean by you aren't dead?" Silena asked to her best friend.

"Oh well you were under a concussion for days so Death got to take you. You recently just woke up. I guess is what I'm saying. That and the Fates have a huge future for you two. It looks like it is already into play. Congrats to. Silena I have dibbs on maid of honor too."

"Thank you Clarisse! One question though how are we getting out of here?" I asked

"Oh Nico is making a deal. A dead soul for two souls. Hades doesn't like it when people escape death… Quintus wasn't the only one tried and did."

"So who's the person, and of course you can be my maid of honor!" Silena said.

"Luke Castellan." Clarisse yelled.

"Good he deserves death!" Silena screamed then ended up crying. I shushed her, and rocked back in forth in a hug. She would be traumatized by him for life. If only I could have killed him myself.

"Ya so be prepared cause you might be leaving in about ten minutes. Any belongings ya wanna keep just put them on you! See ya at camp! Oh and I almost forgot Nico, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Katie, and everyone else says hi too! Bye"

Silena jumped up on me. We started to make out really good to. She whispered "Now I can finally have everything I have dreamed of!"

"Me too" I replied as are lips met once more. Are bodies slowly drifted upward fading into the sky? I grabbed Silena, just in case we were to separate, yet we didn't. I saw real daylight for the first time in months. Let me tell you the sun is a miracle to me now... Thanks Apollo! After a couple minutes we were in reach of camp. People were wounded and Shrines were held up as remembrances. One from Hermes even though Luke didn't deserve it, Aphrodite has one from Silena, Hephaestus has one from me. I looked over at Silena and she was highly trying to not tare down Luke's shrine. I touched her shoulders and motioned her elsewhere even though her eyes were fixated on that.


	3. Lies till the endhappily after

Thanks for the reviews they really mean the world to me… Thanks

Chapter 3: Lies till the end (last chapter )

--Charlie's Pov—

Silena and I head up to the camps main building. Clarisse waved to us and jumped up into a hug with Silena. Girls never am going to get them especially the touchy moments with other chicks. I mean you never see guys hugging guys it just associated with bromance. Oh well. I saw Percy and Nico in the corn. I walked over and gave them high fives. We talked about the battle and other crap like that. I told them I was engaged and Percy laughed. Annabeth smacked him across the forehead. I guess there dating now. I decided to ask Nico what was so important to get us out of Hades. "Oh nothing I and Clarisse lied. We saw from Silena's thing that she had a whole life time planned out for everyone. Mainly just you and her though. We thought that you to should deserve stuff like that, so I guess happily after!" Nico said everyone was turned around to him and nodded stuff like congarts.

Third Person: Epilogue

Two years later Charlie & Silena got married. A year after that they had twins a boy and a girl. The boy was named Percy Nico Beckendorf and their girl was named Clarisse Annabeth Beckendorf.


End file.
